La infancia del Príncipe
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: De cómo Iroh II creció bajo los ojos de Zuko e Izumi. "¿No sabes ese dicho, hija? ¿El de que los nietos son la recompensa por haber tenido hijos? Te cambié los pañales, enseñé a caminar, a hablar, a comer. Ahora deja que yo disfrute a un buen niño sin la obligación de hacer esas cosas por él".


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **La infancia del Príncipe**

Izumi tenía veintiocho años cuando se enteró de su embarazo y ¡menuda noticia!, no se lo esperaba. La cuestión era que un hijo no venía mal, lo iba a necesitar tarde o temprano e incluso la idea llegó a fascinarle muchísimo (hasta el punto que no le importó decirle a su padre, el Señor del Fuego Zuko, la noticia sin pelos en la lengua).

Era la princesa de la Nación, había pasado por muchas obligaciones y encierros eternos en aquel palacio, pero finalmente algo le hacía sentirse un poco rebelde y feliz; porque había desobedecido las normas sin importarle lo que pensaran y porque conocería a alguien que, estaba segura, la enamoraría a primera vista. Sería madre y eso era todo en ese instante.

Era de noche cuando la luz de la Luna le hizo salir al jardín, descalza y con un camisón cubriéndola, largo hasta las rodillas, el pelo suelto y unas increíbles ganas de sentir aire fresco a su alrededor; como si estuviera cansada de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Las estrellas resplandecían y alguna que otra luciérnaga se paseaba en aquel día caluroso de verano.

Se sentó en el césped, hundiendo las manos en el mismo y casi queriendo meter los pies en el agua del lago.

—¿Con calor, hija mía? —Escuchó a sus espaldas, y sonrió divertida al voltear la cabeza y ver a su padre con las manos en la espalda, observándola.

—Hola, padre —saludó, como todos los días y como si no estuviera en aquel lugar. Él se encaminó hasta ella, sentándose a su lado y corriendo los mechones largos de cabello que le caían en la cara.

—Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando se enteró de que vendrías —confesó, con una sonrisa mezcla de orgullo y ternura, ella sonrió solo con ese último gesto—. Solo que eran las tres de las mañana. Se levantó y me exigió que le acompañara aquí —rió divertido, contagiándola. Se notaba tranquilo… pero alguna parte de Zuko se removía celosa por la situación.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ella tenía veintiocho años, que ya no peinaba sus cabellos que apenas le llegaban a las orejas, que ya no secaba sus lágrimas cuando caía estrepitosamente al suelo, ni la tenía que consolar por algún sentimiento o pensamiento negativo que la ajetreara. Izumi sería madre, ahora ella estaba en su lugar.

Y él sería abuelo.

La bruma de la verdad le pesó tanto como para tener la necesidad de ponerse en pie, estirando sus extremidades para relajarlas de la tensión, por la mala postura que tenía al estar más de ocho horas seguidas frente a un escritorio. Entonces, una pequeña parte de él se removió quizá con más entusiasmo del que esperaría. Iba a ser abuelo, volvería a escuchar los pequeños pasos correr por los pasillos, a secar lágrimas de susto o dolor…

Repentinamente tuvo enormes ganas de que los siguientes siete meses fueran solo siete días. Y volvió a sentirse aquél que observaba a Mai dormir con el enorme vientre en que descansó su tan adorada hija, tuvo un chispazo enorme de juventud que envolvió de forma enriquecedora todos sus nervios.

 **..**

Iroh II resultó ser más de lo que esperaban Zuko o Izumi. Su parecido con el primero era tal que, más que hijo de la segunda, parecía su hermanito que tardó en nacer.

El Señor del Fuego pareció rejuvenecer años enteros en aquella noche que el niño vino al mundo. Lo había sostenido como quien lo hace por primera vez, había aspirado su aroma y hecho dormir en su pecho como todo abuelo enamorado de la idea de serlo. Acariciaba sus mejillas y nariz en los momentos que se encontraba a solas con él.

A medida que pasaron los años, a Izumi se le volvía normal tener a su niño de cinco años pidiendo que lo llevara a dormir con su abuelo, porque las historias contadas por la institutriz, sobre el Rey Fénix, lo atormentaban y quería escuchar sobre el Dragón del Oeste para poder descansar. La verdad era que ni ella sabía las formas de contar historias que tenía aquella señora, pero lo hablaría seriamente al día siguiente.

Y a esto se lo decía mientras cargaba a un Iroh asustado y lo llevaba en dirección a la habitación de su abuelo. Zuko solo necesitaba escuchar sus pasos, por los pasillos silenciosos, para levantarse y recibir al niño.

—Padre, lo estás malcriando mucho —reprochó la princesa, observando al jovencito correr hacia la enorme cama y acomodarse entre las mantas de ésta, con las manos en su regazo en espera a que el abuelo volviera a su lado y empezara el relato que, adivinaba Izumi, se sabía de memoria—. Si no paras lo volverás totalmente dependiente de ti.

—¿No sabes ese dicho, hija? ¿El de que los nietos son la recompensa por haber tenido hijos? Te cambié los pañales, enseñé a caminar, a hablar, a comer. Ahora deja que yo disfrute a un buen niño sin la obligación de hacer esas cosas por él.

—Pero, padre, ni siquiera me confía un secreto —se quejó, observando desde su posición en la puerta, cómo su hijo suspiraba cansino y casi que se le cerraban los ojos por el sueño—. No me hace las preguntas que debería hacerme, te las hace a ti, no me confía sus dudas ni permite que le lea un cuento, pero sí quiere que su abuelo le cuente las mismas historias mil veces…

—Yo hablaré con él —le guiñó un ojo Zuko, llevando una mano a la mejilla de una frustrada Izumi, que recargó el rostro en ésta al segundo del tacto—. Pero te aseguro, hija mía, que él atesora cada instante que pasa contigo, no deja de hablarme de lo que haces o dejas de hacer en su presencia…

Esa noche, ella durmió más tranquila por saber que, pese a la notable preferencia, aquel pequeño y suyo retoño no la dejaría en ningún momento de su vida, si era por alguna cosa trivial. Ella y su abuelo eran lo más importante y lo único que Iroh II tenía en su joven vida, después de todo…

 **..**

Una sonrisa altanera le surcó el rostro al joven de once años cuando dio por hecho su juego, movió una ficha para que, en menos de un minuto después, su abuelo finalizara todo pateándole el trasero.

—¡No es justo! —refutó.

—El Pai Sho no es un juego realmente complicado. Te empeñas mucho en ganar y por eso te distraes del buen camino —Zuko se dijo mentalmente que sonaba igual que su tío en ese instante, lo que le hizo sonreír divertido.

Iroh II bufó sonoramente, como un búfalo. Se puso en pie con molestia y salió de la sala, dejando a Zuko solo con su madre, quien en una silla, más lejos de donde estaban ellos, mecía a su hermanita recién nacida junto al ventanal que daba al jardín. El mayor llevó una mano a su mentón, con la vista fija por donde su nieto había marchado.

Se giró en dirección a su hija, con su nieta en brazos, que en seguida le dedicó una mirada en espera de que hable.

—¿Te molestaría que comenzara a llevarlo en mis viajes?

—¿De qué estás hablando, padre? Es muy joven para conocer el mundo.

—Izumi, tenía solo un par de años más que él cuando yo inicié.

—Sí, "atrapar al Avatar" ¿no era? —se burló ella.

—Sí, de hecho —sonrió él por los recuerdos, antes de continuar con lo que empezó—. Iroh está grande y nunca conoció nada fuera de los rincones de este palacio, nunca tuvo amigos y comienza a preocuparme que sus últimos berrinches se deban a que no sabe cómo degastar energía correctamente.

—¿Correctamente?

—Necesita a alguien que pueda correr a su ritmo, alguien que pueda darle ideas para hacer líos. No a un abuelo joven y apuesto que le enseñe Pai Sho y lo canse con sus consejos, ni a una madre cansada por cuidar de su hermana menor.

Izumi volvió a posar su vista en la ventana, después en su hija y finalmente en su padre. Asintió en respuesta a su oferta de sacar a Iroh del palacio, porque ella misma sabía lo que era permanecer encerrada allí y sabía que no le deseaba lo mismo a su hijo. Ahora podía evitar su eterno encierro y lo haría.

Tres días después, el príncipe estaba en dirección a quién sabe dónde en un barco, acompañando a su abuelo. Pero realmente no le importaba si terminaba en la Luna, se sentía genial conocer otra cosa además de las paredes, pasillos y habitaciones de siempre.

Fue después de un recorrido rápido al barco, cuando ya no veía tierra firme, que se acercó a su abuelo; se encontraba de pie al frente de la embarcación.

—Abuelo Zuko, ¿es verdad que el Avatar ha reencarnado en alguien de las Tribus Agua?

Un aire de tristeza surcó inmensamente el semblante del mayor, uno cargado de tanta nostalgia y dolor por un recuerdo que, Iroh supo, él le había hecho renovar.

Casi se retira para ir en busca de un lugar donde golpearse la cabeza, porque ya era un año entero en que veía esa cara en el mayor cuando se le era mencionado Aang o algo relacionado a él, pero al volver a mirarlo ya había dejado la sombra de tristeza y solamente sonreía nostálgico.

—Sí, es verdad, Iroh. Ya hace un año de que eso ocurriera, no creo que falte mucho para que lo encontremos otra vez.

 **..**

Iroh podía jurar que no sentía sus mejillas, éstas estaban entumecidas por el frío polar que hacía en aquel lugar. Era, lo notaba desde lejos y lo sabía de antemano, el ambiente más contrario a él, uno que desarmaría sin piedad a un maestro fuego débil y sin motivación. Todo a su alrededor le era incomprensible y molesto, desde los metros y metros de nieve, pasando por la nevada tenue que caía en ese instante, hasta los casi veinte grados bajo cero que creía sentir.

Su abuelo había dicho que debía tener una reunión con el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur, que se quedara en la casita que les habían dado o saliera a recorrer el lugar, no sin antes abrigarse al máximo. Y como no le gustaba quedarse quieto, aun teniendo dieciséis años, había salido a conocer ese mundo completamente lejano a él.

Los últimos años de su vida, viajando con su abuelo, lo habían llenado de curiosidad por conocer hasta una zona como aquella. Había sido un tiempo para nada desperdiciado, había hecho tantos amigos en aquellos años que ya hasta se podía olvidar de algunos que, más bien, fueron pasajeros. Le había provocado dolores de cabeza a Zuko, se había cansado hasta el punto de no ver la noche y hasta hubo momentos en que no sentía el cansancio del juego hasta que ésta caía.

La Tribu Agua del Sur era pequeña, casi no había qué recorrer, por más que se haya expandido en todos los años desde la guerra. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas en sus bolsillos y dentro de sus guantes, exhalaba vaho constantemente, tanto de la boca como de la nariz y sus pies se hundían sin piedad en la nieve, advirtiéndole que ya estaba en las afueras del pueblo y que las calles ya dejaban de serlo.

Se decidió a volver, ya aburrido de pasar un frío tan pesado, creyendo que sería mejor calentarse en la casita o al menos ir a molestar a su abuelo donde sea que esté (seguro con gente interesantemente aburrida, que hablaban de cosas exageradamente aburridas que lo aburrirían más), por lo menos se entretendría un poquito.

—¡¿Quién eres tú, extranjero?! —Escuchó una voz aguda a sus espaldas, justo cuando sacaba un pie de la nieve, se volteó para encontrarse a una niña pequeña y regordeta, con un mechón de cabello castaño a cada lado de su rostro y una cola alta en su cabeza. Su tez era morena y tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, lo que indicaba que era nata de aquel lugar sin dudas.

—Soy el príncipe Iroh II, de la Nación del Fuego —se presentó, sacando a cascarrabias una mano del bolsillo para quitar la bufanda que cubría su boca—. ¿Y tú quién?

—¿Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego? ¡JÁ! ¡¿Puedes hacer esto?! —La niña lanzó dos puños con cada mano hacia el frente, sacando de sus palmas pequeñas llamas a cada movimiento. Iroh abrió los ojos grandes al notarlo, casi sin poder creerlo, y fue la misma niña quien le aclaró sus dudas, solo segundos después: —¡Soy Korra, el Avatar, extranjero!

 **Fin.**

 **No sé, me pareció lindo agregar eso al final, como para coronar el final de la infancia de Iroh II, que obviamente termina en la adolescencia como la de todos, conociendo a Korra de niña. XD**

 **Espero que no haya quedado muy fome y aburrido o pesado, intenté que saliera lo mejor posible. xDx**

 **Agradezco comentarios, espero que a la retadora le haya gustado. ¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
